


Delight

by WahlBuilder



Series: 30 days of rarepairs [12]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Intersex Adam Warlock, Intersex Thanos, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 20:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15493740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WahlBuilder/pseuds/WahlBuilder
Summary: Adam tries something new with Thanos.





	Delight

Adam smiles at the sight before him. Thanos is laid out on the dark sheets, armour discarded, his body bare, a mass of rippling muscles. Adam likes him like this, no less dangerous for his nakedness, but more... honest this way. The planes of his body, firm in some places, soft and giving in other. He is beautiful, and it is among Adam’s favourite views in the whole universe.

Seated comfortably between Thanos’s legs, he strokes those powerful thighs with admiration, feeling the flex of muscles. Thanos’s throat works, dark eyes watching Adam intently. Adam rakes his gaze over the prone body under his. Thanos’s fingers are clenching on the sheets, as though he wants to reach out but restrains himself.

Adam’s smile becomes wider.

He takes one of the pillows scattered around them, shuffles down Thanos’s body, stretches on his stomach, propped on his elbows. ‘Help me, my friend?’ 

Thanos closes his eyes then lifts his hips, and Adam pushes the pillow under him, strokes the tender line between thigh and hip. Thanos’s stomach twitches.

Adam strokes his thighs again with both hands, just runs his palms down them, down to the knees that don’t quite fit into the cup of his palms, and up again. Then his gaze moves to the prize of the night, and Adam can’t help but lick his lips.

Thanos is delectable. His cock, thick and long, lies heavy on his abdomen, veins pronounced, the tip wet already. Adam’s mouth waters at the memory of the taste, and so he plants his palms on Thanos’s thighs for leverage and drags his tongue up his cock.

The noise that tears out of Thanos’s throat is almost pained, and it’s cut off abruptly when Adam laps at the head, the thick, musky taste filling his mouth. He closes his eyes, letting himself savour it for a few moments. It is not, however, his target tonight.

He opens his eyes, looks up at Thanos. His dark eyes are glowing, lips parted. Adam smiles once again and lowers himself between Thanos’s thighs, making a quick trail of small kisses down his skin, his cheek brushing Thanos’s cock, lower, lower, as Thanos’s scent thickens, sweetens. Until Adam reaches his prize.

Thanos is so, so wet here, the folds of his cunt glistening with it. His thighs are tense under Adam’s palms.

Adam flattens his tongue and makes a broad, lazy lick up, collecting the fluid.

Thanos arches off the bed with a wounded groan.

Adam shudders, fingers stroking shallowly Thanos’s thighs, while he rolls the taste on his tongue, much sweeter than Thanos’s cock. He won’t be able to get enough of it. Thanos always runs hot, but here, he is scorching and so soft and tender. Adam mouths the outer lips, one then the other until they puff out even more. He can hardly hear anything behind the pounding of blood in his ears. 

Thanos is dripping, the pillow under him getting soaked, and Adam makes a frustrated noise at his own inability to lap up the sweetness fast enough.

Thick fingers run through his hair. ‘Are you quite well, my love?’ Thanos sounds worried.

Adam presses his mouth to the tendon in his thigh. ‘All is well. You taste good.’

Thanos’s stomach jumps at that, and Adam strokes it, too. Sometimes Thanos doesn’t like to be touched at all, but when he wants it, he is greedy for everything, and Adam is ready to indulge him. He moves down again to his prize, already missing that sweet, heavy taste, and slides his arms under Thanos’s thighs. They rest heavy, and like this, he can feel every tremor running through Thanos’s body.

Adam closes his eyes and presses his mouth to his lover’s cunt and thrusts his tongue into him. Thanos trembles, but Adam doesn’t relent, getting into a rhythm: fucking him with his tongue, lapping up as much as he can, and before long his chin, his cheeks are all covered with Thanos’s fluids. He shivers, thinking that he is going to smell of Thanos for a long time.

All of it is wonderful: the scent, the taste, the slickness, the heat and contractions of muscles against his tongue, the quiver in Thanos’s thighs, Thanos’s sighs and broken moans like he can’t quite hold them back and they scrape his throat raw…

Adam is both hard and wet, too, and maybe next time they can do this to each other at the same time. For now, he lets himself melt in the sensations, alternating between thrusting and licking, and mouthing at the base of Thanos’s cock, and then back to his cunt again, until Thanos’s groans grow louder in desperation, his thighs tense—and his hand grips Adam’s hand nearly painfully as he comes with an arch that threatens to displace Adam.

Adam strokes his other thigh with his free hand through it, the pillow under Thanos’s hips sodden. Adam allows himself one last sweep of tongue, flat and broad, up to Thanos’s cock where his come is pooled on his glistening stomach. Adam smiles at the sight: his friend, his beloved looks debauched and delightful.

Adam carefully extracts his hands from under Thanos’s legs, slides up his body, pressing a soft kiss here and there until he reaches Thanos’s chin and nips at his jaw, the flesh yielding under his teeth. Thanos is breathing heavily, his body radiating heat, and his eyes are closed. 

‘This was…’ Thanos manages, his voice low and scraped by groans, ‘Not what I expected when you suggested it, my love.’

‘But I promised it would be good, didn’t I.’ Adam brushes his lips over Thanos’s cheek and finds himself under the heavy gaze of those red-black eyes. Adam smiles, lying down on his side by his lover.

Thanos puts a hand on his hip, scorching hot. ‘You have not achieved relief.’

Adam rests his head on Thanos’s shoulder. ‘It is fine. It can wait.’

But Thanos shifts, laying him off his shoulder carefully, and hovering over him, his gaze blazing. ‘I wish to put to practice everything you have shown me now, my love.’

Adam laughs. Put like this, he cannot say no to it, and Thanos is ever a quick study.


End file.
